User blog:Jessie1010/Wiki Channel Weebley: Chesney Ramirez Interview and More!
Hey guys! We're here for another blog for another Weebley and we have some excited things to share with you today! We caught up with Wiki Records' star, Chesney Ramirez and got the latest deets about what's next in her career after releasing a duet with Blonde singer, Tristan Conti. We also have some awesome news about Wiki Channel's upcoming projects and a touch upon a certain hot topic romance! ---- CHESNEY CHATS US: Chesney Ramirez, what an honor to have you here! CHESNEY: Omg, are you kidding? It's an honor to be in the Weebley! Seriously I thought you had to be amazingly talented and popular to get on this thing. US: You do (laughs). No, we're kidding and even if that were true, you'd still be on our list of 'people to interview'! So let's get started. Tell us about The Things We Do for Love, the cover was so beautiful, we loved it! CHESNEY: Thank you so much! Yeah, the cover has been getting such positive feedback and I'm so grateful for that. Honestly this was a big thing to take on because 10cc's version was so amazing and we wanted to make ours good but still our own. And Tristan was amazing to work with, we actually had the oppurtunity to record this together which not many artists can do when you have so much going on! I really appreciate everything that's been said about it! US: I'm sure you do! And how did you land this oppurtunity, did you and Tristan plan to do this all along? CHESNEY: Well I signed with Wiki Records last year and ever since we've been working on music. Wiki Channel has told me many times that they'd like me to sing a song for their channel and I was all for it! So in January I got the call for this duet and they said it would be with Tristan. I was so siked! We started texting back and forth talking about what we wanted the duet to be like. It was originally going to be an original song but then Tristan and I suggested a duet and Wiki Channel loved the idea! Eventually, The Things We Do for Love was chosen! US: Nice! There have even been some fans asking if you and Tristan have a relationship going on! CHESNEY: No, no, no, not at all. We're just friends. I didn't meet him in person until the day before we recorded the song and didn't see him again until we shot the music video (laughs), he's just so busy. But we did talk on the phone a lot. US: That's great. So you mentioned, you're signed with Wiki Records. You also act, anything coming up? CHESNEY: Yes actually! A while back Wiki Channel and I decided that we wanted to focus on my music before I got into any acting on the channel and we still have that planned. But, I hope I'm allowed to say this, I will be guest starring in Life with Twins! It's going to be a really crazy character I'm playing, I'm excited for the episode to get out. US: We can't wait to see her! So since you're focusing on your music, I'm sure you have a lot to say about that! CHESNEY: I know I should but I actually don't! (laughs) I have a lot in store and I'm working on my album, which should be finalized soon, but I'm not allowed to say much about it. But I will be releasing a few more singles so look out for that. US: Exciting, we can't wait until we can hear more about it. You are a very busy girl. Anything else you have going on? CHESNEY: I'm actually going to be working with the Girl Empowerment Foundation, an organization that encourages the power of young girls. I'm so excited to work with them! I always loved learning about women's rights in school and this is something I feel really deeply about. US: Nice! Well it was great to talk to you Chesney! We'll talk to you later! CHESNEY: Thanks for having me! And to my fans and supporters, I love you all, thank you so much for supporting me! :D ---- WHAT'S UP FOR WIKI CHANNEL? ---- MI'ANDRE? As if we don't gossip enough, we've got some juicy info on "Miss Good Girl" actor and Wiki Records rapper, De'Andre Chase III, and "This Is Our Game Plan" child star, Mikayla Totten. Looks like these two have been pretty cuddly recently. They were last seen at a birthday party for Spencer Raye Jackson. The two were very close and very rarely left each other's side. An unnamed source told our reporter: :"I don't want to say anything about my friends but they were spending so much time with each other and Mikayla barely had anytime for me. But you're not looking for my rant. He was making her laugh a lot and they were battling in video games. He let her win a couple of times." Oooo, looks like there's some love in the air! We can't wait to share more about this story as more deets come in! ---- We hope you enjoyed this Weebley! More coming soon! Category:Blog posts